Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative
__NOEDITSECTION__ Su cuy'gar sha ner'Benutzerseite, ! Heute haben wir den . . .Und es ist bei mir!Bei dir ist es aber Benutzerseite • Manda'yaim |Heimat=Trier |Beruf=Schüler, Mand'alor |Hobbys=Star Wars und sonst nichts :P |Besitz=Viel zu viel... |Zugehörigkeit=Mandalorianer |Anmeldung=24.05.2007 |Gebiet=Mandalorianer,Ära der Alten Republik |Artikel=Klonkammer, Entlaubungskapsel |Thema=Mandalorianer, Entstehung der Galaxie, die Ära der Alten Republik, Die Vorrepublikanische Ära |Episode=I, II, III, V |Figur=Mandalore der Ultimative |Gefährt=''Kandosii''-Klasse |Waffe=Mandalorianische Waffen |Babel= }} =Meine Persönlichkeit= Meine Wenigkeit und die Schule Momentan besuche ich die Hauptschule Konz in ...KONZ !!! Aber wenn mein Zeugnis dieses Jahr ziemlich gut ist, würde ich gerne auf das Gymnasium, zu meinen anderen Brüdern (Boba F und Diablo2) wechseln. Dann würde ich das Abitur machen und vllt Medizin studieren. Charakter Ich bin ein Mensch, der sich um seine Freunde kümmert, egal in welcher Situation er sich gerade befindet. Desweiteren interessiere ich mich besonders für Mandalorianer (wie meine Brüder Jango und Boba F). Wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte mit Gott Mr. George Lucas zu reden geschweige denn einen Tag mit ihm verbringen,dann würde ich warscheinlich mit ihm über Star Wars reden. Ein paar Fotos hier und da schaden auch nicht. Ich würde dann aber auch der gesamten Community der Jedipedia und jedem Menschen draußen in der Welt teilen, was ich erlebt habe. Nun zu meinen Musikgeschmack sowie anderen Geschmäcken :). Musik Wie fast alle meiner Brüder interessiere ich mich am meisten für die die Richtung Rock-Punkrock-Punk. Meine Lieblingsbands sind: AC/DC, Die Ärzte, Lordi, Kiss, Iron Maiden u.v.w . Lieblingsfilme/Serien Ich interessiere mich da an meisten in Action-Filmen sowie einigen Krimi-Serien aber meine absolute Lieblingsserie ist: *Trommelwirbel* *Spannend machen* ..... Mr. Monk! Seine Genialität ist nicht zu übertreffen (abgesehen von mir sowie einigen anderen der Benutzer der JP Bild:;-).gif). Berufwunsch Viele fragen sich jetzt was ich für einen Beruf wählen würde. Da ich es noch nicht genau weiß, für mich aber feststeht dass ich keine handwerklichen Berufe wie Elektriker, Schreiner (jetzt als Tischler bekannt) wählen würde, da mir körperliche Arbeit nicht gefällt. Mir wäre am Liebsten ein Beruf wie Arzt, Regisseur Bild:;-).gif u.s.w . Religiös? Damit das schonmal feststeht ich bin nicht religiös, denn es gibt,wenn dann (!!!) nur zwei Götter: George Lucas und BelaFarinRod (die Mitglieder der Band die sie Pferd nannten (Die Ärzte)), wobei ich Bela B (Dirk Albert Felsenheimer) am besten finde, sowie die Lieder "Lasse Leb'n" und "Licht am Ende des Sarges" seeeeeeeeeeehr guuut finde. Star Wars und ich Wie das mit Star Wars kam ist schon ziemlich lange her, daher weiß ich's schon nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass wenn Star Wars im Fernsehen kam, ich es mir unbedingt ansehen musste. Desweiteren gab es regelrechte Wellen wenn etwas neues von Star Wars gab, womit meine Star Wars-Fanigkeit nur noch angestachelt wurde, wie ein Feuer das immer heißer und größer wurde. Als dann mein Bruder) sich Episode II auf DVD kaufte, wobei er schon ziemlich verschiedene Nicht-SW-Filme hat, musste ich ihn mir einfach ansehen. Zwei Jahre später, so 2007/2008 als Ep. III auf DVD rauskam, kam Jango, der älteste unseres 'Familien-Clans' (Bild:--).gif) mit der DVD angewunken.So setzen wir 4 uns hin und schauten gemeinsam den Film an,da wir nicht sehr oft ins Kino gehen. Gelesene Bücher Ich habe einige Bücher meiner Brüder gelesen und bewerte sie hier: Die Jedipedia und ich Wie kam es, dass ich zur Jedipedia kam? Die Frage ist sehr leicht zu beantworten, da ich in einem NICHT-SW-Spiel war,und ein Spiel '''Star Wars' nannte. Er fand dieses Spiel,sowie eine Person die sich Darth Vader nannte. Er sprach sie (mich) an und machte sie auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam. Ich besuchte diese Seite nach dem Spiel,surfte ein wenig in der Jedipedia rum ,um mein Wissen zu erweitern,und meldete mich zunächst mit dem Namen DarthVader an. Jedoch sagte ich Ben,dass ich mich umbennen wollte und zwar in Mandalore der Ultimative. Was er nicht wusste, diese Person, mit Namen DarthVader, war ich. Meine Lieblingsfilme *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II - Der Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' Meine Lieblings... Lieblings mando'ade *''Mandalore der Ultimative'' - Ein Mand'alor dessen Namen schon alles sagt. *''Canderous Ordo'' - Ich sag nur : Ich hab mich schon darauf gefreut ein paar Schädel zu spalten *''Cassus Fett'' - Ein genialer Stratege (so wie ich :D) *''Jaster Mereel'' - Willkommen bei den Mandalorianern *''Jango Fett'' - Ein Kopfgeldjäger wie niemand sonst *''Boba Fett'' - DER Mand'alor nach 0 VSY Hass mando'ade *''Montross'' - Er hat sie verraten! *''Vizsla'' - dito Lieblingszitate Episode I: *“ Episode II: Episode III: Episode V: Besitztümer '''Allgemeine: *''sowie einige SW-Lego-'Spielsachen'' *''Das Modell eines BTL Y-Flügel-Sternjäger'' KotOR-Ära *''KotOR'' *''Tage der Furcht'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Klonkrieg-Ära *''Republic Commando'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' Inzwichen vermodet *''TCW-Folgen'' Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg-Ära *''Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Spiel)'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' Filme *''Episode I'' *''Episode V'' Limited Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film)'' =Statistik= Meine Artikel Meine hochgeladene Bilder =Freunde in der Jedipedia= Hier werden meine Freunde,sowie Benutzer mit dennen ich gerne rede oder geredet werden kann. Es ist geordnet nach dem Alphabet: *'Sir' Ben Kenobi, der T3 Bauer *'Sir' Boba F, der Hilfs-Kopfgeldjäger *'Sir' Boss, der Rechtschreibe-jäger *'Sir' Corran', der Artikelschreiber *'Sir' Darth Vader, der Sith unter den Sith *'Sir' Har Har Links,der Mann der Comics *'Sir' Jango,die Klonvorlage *'Sir' Shadowsith,der Soldat/Vollstrecker der Sith *'Sir' Master Revan,der der den Bestienkontrolle-Artikel schrieb =An alle Jedipedianer= *'Möge die Macht mit euch sein.' *'Im Namen George Lucas!!' *'Verd ori'shya beskar'gam' *'Re'turcye mhi bal Su cuy'gar,ner'Vod' Sachen Quiz Wenn schon Yoda41 ein Quiz macht,mach ich auch eins über Mando'ade! ^^ Quiz 1 und Quiz 2(2 geht über die Jahreszahlen der Kriege und 1 ist Allgemeinwissen :)) Kekse bzw Dankeschöns }}